cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Sons of Liberty (alliance)
The Sons of Liberty or SoL was an alliance led by a triumvirate including Socialists of Earth, Neo Siberia, and Kolomenskoye. During their existence, they provided their members with a haven of economic and social freedoms; distributing aid and tech to the people, and partly as a result of this a very tight-knit group was formed that still holds the members to CyberNations today. They were members of the Comintern and had a close relationship with the late International Communist Party and the Libertarian Socialist Federation. =Alliance Information= Ideology The Sons of Liberty was dedicated to a technocratic, socialistic utopia. They allowed their members a long list of freedoms rivaling those provided by the United States constitution, and is almost uncontested in the history of alliance constitutions as being one of the most giving respectful of individual liberties. Purpose To protect nations against reactionary and imperialist attacks, and provide nations with freedoms unheard of in most alliances. Consitution The Constitution of the Sons of Liberty was authored by Vyatich and Solidus, but has since been removed from this page. Anyone who wishes to view it may contact Solidus in game and it will be mailed to you directly. Flag Banner =History= Foundation In mid-July 2006, a number of leaders from small Eurasian nations formed a Union of small nations, to protect their economic and military interests. This alliance came to be known as the Sons of Liberty, headed by Vyatich, Kurugeta and Solidus as a triumvirate. Later, many smaller positions were created to micromanage the efforts of the alliance. October Massacre For more information see main article October Massacre In October 2006 the Sons of Liberty were targeted by the fascist Nordreich on the questionable grounds that the alliance had gone rogue. Only a small minority of nations within the Sons of Liberty had carried out rogue actions and it is generally believed by sympathizers of the Sons of Liberty that the alliance was targeted for two reasons; the Sons of Liberty were small and easily destroyed, the Sons of Liberty held Jewish members within the alliance. It is more likely, however, that the Sons of Liberty were targeted for ideological reasons, due to their dealings with members with the Jewish faith, and the October Massacre was similar to the attack on the Jews of Central and Eastern Europe by the German Nazis in the Great Patriotic War. (See World War 2) The Sons of Liberty also had extremely high levels of tech for their nation strength which made them a fruitful target for not only Nordreich but their then allies the North Atlantic Defense Coalition. The soldiers of the nations were not prepared for the horrors they faced, as their nations had never experienced such brutality in their peaceful lives. They fought valiantly however, and killed Nordreichers in the thousands. It was not enough though, as the Nordreich had outnumbered them to a ridiculous point, and they couldn't hold much longer. Blackmailed by The Trade Federation During the October Massacre, during the time of the shortly observed ceasefire, an alliance known as The Trade Federation blackmailed key members of the Sons of Liberty, telling them they must attack specific unaligned nations or face the fury of The Trade Federation. When Sons of Liberty refused after the order of a particularly brutal attack The Trade Federation began attacking with the support of Nordreich. Disbandment and Dissolution into the International Communist Party and Libertarian Socialist Federation After the actions of the fascist regime of Nordreich the majority of the members of the Sons of Liberty were forced to surrender, as they no longer had any properly trained military or economy to fund the war. As most of the Sons of Liberty members at the time were new, they had no idea how to handle 5-6 nations attacking them at once. On October 30, Kaiser Martens and his staff met with the Sons of Liberty triumvirate and decided that for the sake of their nations, they must end this war. The Sons of Liberty officially disbanded in the last hours of October, and went home to bury their massacred families. Most of its members fled to the protection of their closest allies, the International Communist Party and the Libertarian Socialist Federation. Those who survived these attacks vowed to never let this happen again, and dispatched forces all around the globe to train in the arts of warfare and acquire the necessary military technology to defend themselves. One nation in particular, Aksum, which was led by the brave ComradeYerik had completely devoted himself to the art of warfare, but his nation was later destroyed in the Third Great War. The former Sons of Liberty wouldn't be caught off guard again. Reformation In late November the Sons of Liberty reformed, with a Sons of Liberty/Nordreich Non-aggression treaty in effect. The former government was restored, however this time certain members were prevented from rejoining due to their antagonistic actions. A new constitution was drafted by the Minister of Justice and Triumvirate member, Vyatich of Kolomenskoye, and Solidus, another member of the Triumvirate. Diplomats were dispersed to alliances worldwide, and we again settled to become a peaceful economic alliance. A communist ideology was applied, and it was democratically adapted. Comintern Membership On November 30, 2006 the recently reformed Sons of Liberty joined the Comintern, working towards their goal of solidarity and unity. Solidus presided over many of the Comintern's efforts, and remained a pivotal character throughout the duration of the treaty. Second Great War In the Second Great War, a major international conflict took place pulling nearly all nations on the planet into a struggle for independence. The Sons of Liberty, numbering nearly 30 members at the time, entered the war on the side of LUE to defend the helpless Farkistanis. and battled valiantly against their old enemy, the Nordreich, and even a number of GOONS. Led by President Vyatich and the Minister of War, Kurugeta, the Sons of Liberty anarchied nearly twice their numbers and gained a wealth of technology. However, the war was not with their side, and they were forced to surrender around the same time as LUE, severely broken from overstretching themselves. To the brink of Civil War In late-February, the Minister of Economics Sovietslug went on a rampage through the Sons of Liberty forums and fabricated countless stories about fellow members and government officials, prompting the President to close the forum and hold a summit involving all members to discuss the events and possible reform, if it was found that it was needed. In the end, most parties were satisfied, however Sovietslug was later confirmed as a Nordreich spy and had a number of friends spying throughout the bloc. He was tried and convicted, and subsequently exiled from the Sons of Liberty. He went on to become a proud member of the Nordreich, and remained there until his end. The Great Admin Bloodletting At a time when we were executing a massive infrastructure development project, two of our Triumvirate members, Kurugeta and Solidus, had their nations deleted due to an oversight by the Admin. They were allowed to recreate their nations, but their power had diminished greatly. Solidus left for the International Communist Party, and kurugeta turned his frustration into a blaze of constant war. A massive power vacuum was created, and another civil war looked to be brewing. This time, ComradeYerik broke away and attacked Vyatich, and a war between the two ensued for 12 days. Yerik eventually offered peace once he had calmed down, but no amicability existed between the two. The Sons of Liberty quickly became a 3 person alliance from all the faction bickering. President Vyatich left his position, and went to the Legion, whereupon the alliance fell into shambles. The Epic War During the fighting of the Epic War, the largest war on CN to date, the Sons of Liberty was reformed for a 3 week insurgency against the Nordreich, in which nuclear weapons were exchanged in a massive scale after Humanophage, a Nordreich nation, began to indiscriminately target his opponents with nuclear weaponry. Hundreds of thousands perished, and both sides eventually left each other alone as most of the remaining Sons of Liberty quit after the war. The score was settled with the Nordreich, and the Sons of Liberty once again dispersed, however in good spirits this time. The Future At the moment, the Sons of Liberty has only one member, jootopia, and is not an active alliance. The old members talk of resurrection, however nothing is concrete. External links *Sons of Liberty Forums *Sons of Liberty Reformation statement Category:Leftism